North Park Season 1 Episode 3 Snow Storm
by Michael78
Summary: The town of North Park gets a Blizzard. Chris gets a visit from his sister. While Mordecai and Mr Harrison get into a grudge match against each other. Fan made spin off of south Park. link for the episode animated. Lost episode 2 document so watch episode 2 on youtube. /watch?v chzFYQe8gmc&t 298s


North Park: Season 1 Episode 2 - Transcript = "Snow Storm" - 2017 Paramount Pictures  
October 24, 2017 - An HBO, FX Production

Transition to Chris' House/Chris is walking in his front yard carrying a box and putting it down by a big pile of other boxes. CHARLE LLOYD, JACK CAMELOT, & MORGAN PICARDSON enter frame.  
Charlie  
Dude what are you doing Chris? You packing up for something? What's with all those boxes?

Chris  
Moving boxes dumbass!

Morgan  
You're moving?

Chris  
No.

Charlie  
(Whispers to Himself) I'm not a dumbass!

Jack  
You going off the grid?

Chris  
No! Look guys I'm very busy!

Morgan  
So?

Jack  
Yeah come on dude, don't be a wise ass, what the hell are you doing?!

Chris  
(Sighs) Look you idiots! I'm not in the best of moods but I'm going to tell you something. I have to stay with my sister when she comes to North Park.

Charlie  
Oh Serenity?

Chris  
Yes!  
Jack  
She's a slut Chris!

Chris  
No dammit!

Morgan  
Does she still like to put money in her bra?

Chris  
Guys stop! My sister's not a prostitute!

Jack  
Your sister is a fat bitch whore!

Chris  
Shut the Fuck up Jack!

Charlie  
Why do you have all those boxes?!

Chris  
Because Charlie, I'm moving her stuff inside the house.

[A shot of the school yard in a panoramic view. Stormy background. Chris Montague is pouting about his sister coming and angrily talking. Jack and Morgan are next to him.  
Chris

God this crap sucks!

Morgan  
I know right dude? Kurt Cobain had a heroin problem, then shot himself in the head.

Chris  
(Sarcastically) Yeah that's hilarious Morgan.

Jack  
Come on, stop being such a pussy, so what if your sister is coming. I hate my own brother!

Chris  
You don't understand she's a complete bitch!

Jack  
Why?

Morgan  
Yeah what the hell Chris?!

Chris  
I don't like Serenity!

Jack  
Yeah Well deal with it!

Morgan  
Pussy!

Charlie  
(Runs over, excited) You guys! You guys, you gotta come over here!

Chris  
Why?

Charlie  
Just-Just come here ok, some seniors got some pot and they're using it. I just took some from them.

Jack  
Really? Holy crap that's awesome dude!

[Charlie shows the pot in his hands]

Chris  
(shocked and excited) God! No way!

Charlie  
Didn't I tell you guys!

Jack  
Kick ass!

[Mr. Harrison enters frame, and is shocked]  
Harrison

(Angry) What the hell are you doing?!  
Charlie  
Holy Crap! (Looks at Mr. Harrison) That's not mine, I was holding it for a friend!

[Mr. Harrison's arms are crossed and stares at the 4 boys with anger]  
Chris  
Holy Shit dude.

[Transition to the Counselor's Office.  
Harrison  
I am very disappointed in you boys!

Charlie  
Mr. Harrison, can I ask you a question?

Harrison  
Um ok what?

Charlie  
What's the big deal, we didn't own it!

Harrison  
Now I want to know where you got all this weed?!

Jack  
The seniors!

Charlie  
JACK!

!  
Morgan  
(Whispers to Charlie) Can I have some more?

Harrison  
Well in that case you 4 come with me! Or your all suspended!

Everyone  
ahhhhhhhhhh

(The Next Day)  
Harrison  
Now you boys are going to sit here until recess is over, mkay!  
Jack  
What the hell are we supposed to do guys?

Charlie  
Well I don't know about you, but I'm starting on lunch guys!

Chris  
(confused) Ice cream for lunch?

Charlie  
Hey get off my sack Chris you douche!

Chris  
(Angry) I don't want any part of your sack you gay asshole!

Jack  
I wonder if there's any more, besides no wonder there are no pot smokers in elementary,

they're all here in high school.

Chris  
You guys! What am I going to do? I just want the week to be over (Puts his hands to his head)

Morgan  
Hey don't be put upon you bastard!

Chris  
(angry) I AM NOT PUT UPON MORGAN! Just STOP! Let's just survive through this whole recess!

TRANSITION TO THE BUS STOP, SCHOOL BUS PULLS UP, CHRIS, JACK, CHARLIE MORGAN EXIT THE BUS AND WALK DOWN THE STREET.  
Charlie

That sucked. HARD!

Morgan  
Thanks alot charlie, you asshole!

charlie  
Oh so it's my fault?

jack  
Actually yeah you brought the pot

Chris  
Guys forget it! My sister is coming today!

Jack  
Well! Sucks for you! Come on guys, let's go to the arcade. Talk to you later.

Charlie  
Yeah, see ya Chris!

[Charlie, Jack, & Morgan exit while Chris walks to his house, then stands there.]

[Chris sighs while having his hands in his pocket] Car pulls up and Serenity appears.

Serenity  
What's up. Bitch

Chris  
[Sarcastically] Oh hey Serenity, come back from that gay boarding school of yours that mom put you in?!

Serenity  
What's your problem you blue bitch!

Chris  
Excuse me?!

Serenity  
I didn't know you burped

Chris  
Shut up!

Serenity  
Whatever! [Walks inside Chris's House]

Serenity  
[Sarcastic] Wow this place sucks!

Transition to North Park

Mr. Harrison  
Now I want you all to sit down while I go look down at my orgies.

Chris  
Dammit what do we do?!

Ben  
I don't' know about you al but i'm sneaking out and going for target practice.

Morgan  
Once again thanks a lot Charlie!

Mr. Harrison  
Hey, 1 rule! No talking! Mr. Mordecai will watch you guys because he for putting the alcohol in the milk. As for you Ben don't you dare sneak out or I will double the amount of detention you have, you little shit.

Ben  
What screw you you light bulb headed cunt!

Mr. Harrison  
That's it! It's time for punishment! Get over here!

(Mr. Harrison gives Ben a huge load of textbooks)

Mr. Harrison  
Now go to the corner and read these textbooks about sex!

Ben  
I will have you know that I am an expert at sexual intercourse! I freakin wrote a paper about the vagina!

Mr. Harrison  
Judging by your grades I think not

Ben  
I'm acing biology!

Mr. Harrison  
Go!

Mordakai  
Everybody go back to studying. And shut the fuck up!

Hey don't you start

You put me here so I'm in charge

Harrison  
Only because of what you did to the milk

I've said it before and I will say it again, it wasn't me!

Harrison  
I'll believe it when I see it. Now watch them or your fired!

Whatever, alright kids I want you all to just do your homework or I will poison your food

everyone else  
duh fuckkkkkk!

Mordecai  
That's right and if you need me I will be Watching Dragon Ball Z the lost years.

Chris  
This is ridiculous

Jack  
I know right threatening to kill us

Morgan  
For now on I will bring my own lunch

Charlie  
I'll keep an eye him to make sure he doesn't turn into a meat monster.

Mordecai is watching phone when the broadcast gets interrupted by Channel 78 news

News anker

we interrupt this Dragon Ball marathon for a news weather bulletin. Here with me is benson to tell us more.

Benson The weather man  
Thanks Tom, It seems that there's something over…...Ahhhhh! A snow storm is coming run for your lives! Ahhhhhhhhhh!

Tom: Thanks Benson, Now here's a update for the town

CUT TO COMMERCIAL BREAK

snow storm is hitting the school!

Mordakai  
Oh my God I'm trapped in the school with a bunch of kids!

Kids  
we're stuck!

Mordakai  
Every Man for themselves! (Mordakai runs and kicks down the door)

Chris  
Seriously!

Charlie  
we're screwed

Transition to chris' house serenity is trapped in the house.

Serenity is watching TV

Nostalgia Critic

Hello I'm the Nostalgia Critic I remember it so you don't have to. Today I am going to do a home alone 4. Let me tell you all this movie is the fucking worst of all the home alone films. This is not Kevin. Who the fuck are all these imposters and why the fuck is this even a thing this movie is!

We interrupt this Nostalgia Critic for this important news bulletin

Serenity  
Oh my.

Cut back to the school

Mordakai  
Ahhhh snow storm.

Bumps into Harrison

Harrison  
Ow, Mordakai….. why are you acting like a child

Mordakai  
But it's a snow…. Storm

Harrison  
Be a professional. You are supposed to be watching those bratty kids!

Mordakai  
They can Handle themselves

Harrison  
I told you to watch them.. get in there or I will have your job as the cook.

Mordakai  
But I cook! Cooking is my purpose

Harrison  
Get da fuck in there now and follow my ass. Will do it he right way.

Mordecai  
Ok

Cut back to the students now the entire student body is in the room

Charlie  
There's no service… how am I going to come up with my references?!

Jack  
Yeah Charlie enough with the references!

Chris  
I can't get through.. the best thing to do is..

Charlie  
Pick up a book?

Chris  
No you idiot. I'm out of here.

Chris runs out the window but is blocked by the snow.

Chris  
This is freezing! I hope I don't end up like Jack Frost.

Charlie  
Hey that's a reference

Jack

Shut up Charlie!

Chris slips through.

Jack  
Wow he got through. Didn't see that coming

Harrison  
All of you brats calm down okay.

Mordecai  
Is anyone dead so I can take their money

Everyone gives him the dead eye

Mordecai why are you looking at me am I handsome?

Mordecai: Fine screw you guys of course I'm handsome

Jack: Focus…..you pretentious shallow jerk

Mordecai: Say that again and I will make you freeze

Jack: what do you mean by freeze?

Mordecai: I'll throw you in the freezer and you be my ice cube

Charlie…where's the principle

Harrison: in the office

Cut to the office

Elizabeth: oh a snow storm well we're screwed.

Elizabeth: well time to play with my phone. Hey Siri am I pretty.

Cut to Serenity.

Serenity watching a random movie and has all these snacks on the table

Chris: Damn it! You're home, I thought I had the house to myself. Look I need your help

Serenity: but why I'm watching a movie

Chris: I don't care!

Serenity: that's not nice you bitch

Cut back to the school 2 hours later

Harrison gets the blankets.

Everyone else is in the gym with Mordecai on his phone again

Charlie: Hope my parents are okay

Jack: their probably d inking their lives away

Morgan: hey I think the storm is getting lighter

The storm then starts to pile

Morgan: never mind.

Harrison brings he blankets

Harrison it's almost time for bed

Mordecai: good night brown green red, scary boss

Jack: did he forget our names

Morgan: I'm a color

Harrison: you better get to sleep cause I have a hard time dealing with you brats

Cut to Serenity

Serenity: let get this over with

Chris: some bitch sister you are

Serenity: Well why do you need me to make a tunnel from our basement to the school?

Chris:Because everyone else is trapped!

Serenity Alright Alright no need to be rude about

Chris: Me rude! You have been acting like a bitch since you got here! You lazy whore!

Serenity:what did you call me?

Chris : You heard me a lazy hor! You know, I never understood why mom and dad always seem to prefer you over me!?

Serenity: Because i'm pretty and your not!

Chris: You know what forget this I don't know why I even bother with you. Sometimes I wonder if we're really related because we seem to be nothing alike

Serenity: Of course we are related you retard

Chris: What you call me!?

Serenity: A retard you bitch!

Chris: that's it!

Chris then shoves Serenity and the two of then begin a fist fight. Then cue a title card that says one hour later and they're still fighting. Then two hours later.

Chris: You know none of this would have happened if you had just listened to me!

Serenity: And what be your sidekick like when we were kids!

Chris: What are you talking about?

Serenity: When we were kids you always took the lead in things and everywhere we went you wanted to be a leader. Well news flash Chris not everything revolves around you!. That's why I ended up with living in the boarding school. So that way I can be independent

Chris: I know and I was happy when you left. I don't know how you feel.

Serenity: Yeah well now you know you bitch.

Chris: You know what Serenity how about this. After this we pretend that we don't know each other and just go our separate ways. That includes not talking to you.

Serenity: Fine you got a deal

Chris: Good! Then I will see you whenever!

Serenity:Alright I'll help you, but after this, I'm leaving you for good!

Cue tunnel montage of the two of them digging underground to the school

Cut back to the school

Mordakai wakes up and looks outside the window and it shows that some of the snow melted

Mordakai then proceeds to shake Mr. Edward up

Mr Edward: What the hell man!

Mr Mordakai: Well I figured to let you know that the snow was melting you ass hole

Mr Edward: Wait what!

Mordakai: I said

Mordakai gets interrupted

Mr Edward: I heard you.. It's just a figure of speech. Come on let's wake the others

The two then proceed to get a gong and then bang it to wake everyone up

BANG!

Everyone: AHHHHHHHHHHHH

Charlie: Yeah why did you wake us like that you

Mr. Edward: Well we figure to tell you all that the snow is melting, we can all go home.

Everyone proceeds to leave

Chris and Serenity then emerge from the ground

Chris: We came to rescue….what the hell?!

Chris and Serenity look to see they made it out.

Mordakai: Chris for ditching detention your going to have too clean up the cafeteria hall with me next week.

Chris: Seriously!

Serenity: Well that escalated quickly

Chris: Shut up!

Serenity: Whatever Chris, 7 years later and you still got that attitude. I'm out of here.

Morgan: Well one thing I learned is never to get detention the same day a blizzard hits

Jack: That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard!

A few days later

Serenity is about to leave to return to her home

Serenity: Well I guess this is it

Chris:Yeah guess so

Serenity: Bye guys

Serenity leaves in her dad's car

Chris: That wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be.

Morgan: Really? She just stole 25 dollars worth of Pokemon cards from you and you're happy?!

Chris: Say what now?!

Morgan: I'M OUT OF HERE

Chris: GET BACK HERE SERENITY!

Chris ends up chasing the car down the road

Jack: Uh, so you up for a game of beer pong?

Charlie: Sure why not.

Episode end


End file.
